User blog:Gigi1709/My first fanfic...
These first part is just the intro... everything I say here you already know, but please tell me if you like it :D... btw english is not my birth language so please don't kill me xD The making of a web show is not an easy task for anybody. Well, except, maybe, for Carly, Sam and Freddie. You see, three years ago they decided to start this show where Sam and Carly use to do a lot of… well, unusual things just for the fun of it, and people seems to enjoy it. Freddie as the technical producer suggested “iCarly” for the name of the show, everybody was ok with it, just in case you were thinking it was Carly the one who named it and you know, it might have caused some troubles (which kind of did, but that’s another story). So Freddie Benson, as you may think right now, called the show after Carly because of two reasons. First, the whole show took place in her apartment, second, the boy was in love with her (you saw that coming). Freddie had this crush on Carly since the sixth grade and even though she constantly rejected him he was totally cool with it. But, oh thank you, patience. After years of constant failures, he finally made it. Carly Shay was his girlfriend. How? Well, he saved her life, she was gonna be hit by a truck (loaded with tacos, just in case you wanted to know), and he pushed her away and was hit by the truck instead, don’t worry he survived. He had some bruises and stuff, but hey, he was Carly’s boyfriend, it was totally worth it. Unfortunately, they broke up after a while. But it was not that bad, he just asked her to wait a while, since he felt that she was only dating him because of what he did, not because she really really loved him, and he told her that if after some time she falls in love (for real) with him, well, they’ll give it another shot. And things were just perfect that way, weren’t they? I mean, he dated the girl of his dreams, he kissed her, and she was his first ki... oh wait, she wasn’t. Whatever, not everyone’s love of their lives is their first kiss… am I right? “But who was his first kiss?” you may ask. His first kiss was Sam Puckett. That’s right, his first kiss was Carly’s best friend, and also she was his best... well, although they keep fighting all the time and use to discuss a lot, a lot, the best term to describe the is best friends. But, I have to give some details here. First, when they just met, they just seem to hate each other, then as they grew up they developed a friendship, or something like that. They kept loathing each other, but at the same time they worry about each other, it’s difficult to explain. Anyway, Freddie’s kiss with Sam happened when, as an act of revenge, Sam told all the audience of iCarly that Freddie had never kissed anyone. And so, Freddie was too ashamed to get out of his place. Sam, incredibly felt bad for this, and decided to repair her disaster, so she apologized and warn all of those who bullied Freddie to stop unless they lived near a hospital. After that, she visited him in his apartment (by the way, he lives in front of Carly’s place, not crossing the road, but in front, same building and stuff), and one thing let to another, until they both agreed to kiss each other and never tell anyone and never do it again. So they shared their first kiss. Oh didn’t I tell you? Freddie was Sam first kiss, so should your first kiss be with the love of your life?… let’s see what happened next. There they were, 2011, after a wedding, a webbicon and some weird stuff Carly, Sam and Freddie were ready for another emission of iCarly. Category:Blog posts